I-Mage
by BloodLily16
Summary: Jenny has grown up in Lack-Of-Imagination, USA, where she's been an outcast all her life. Then she discovers that she's supposed to become an I-Mage, a Sorcerer that uses their Imagination to better the world, the Magic Kingdom, and the Light Force, the Source of all that is good. Can Jenny unlock her gift in time to save Mickey, her friends, and both worlds? Find out in I-Mage!
1. When You Wish Upon a Star

**I don't own any recognisable Disney Characters, including the brunette (Melody, Ariel's daughter.)**

In the middle of a lush forest in the middle of Maine, was a town populated by people as dreary as their state. They had no creativity, no imagination, no individuality, just being average. Incredibly and boringly average. If a joke was decided funny, everyone laughed. If it wasn't decided funny, no one would say it. Over time this lead to the same jokes over and over, everyone laughing, inwardly groaning. The jokes, like everything else in the town, were stagnant. Then a drop hit and made ripples. A drop named Jenny.

Jenny had been the only person in Imagination (or lack thereof) who was different. She was smart and blond, with blue eyes. She made up new jokes, drew colorful pictures of creatures she had seen in her dreams, wrote of strange people killing evil beasts with no name and monstrous bodies. She was a spark. They tried to stamp her out.

She'd spent several nights in jail for 'disturbing the peace', AKA telling her stories. Her father had grounded, bribed, and tried to talk her into being normal. She told him that human beings had no normal.

Jenny was one stubborn spark.

Eventually she stockpiled survival gear and ran off, setting up a camp outside of the city limits. The week she had spent away had been the best week of her life. She had no trouble finding food, and easily made a fire, and kept coals hot to save matches. She had plenty of time to work on her art and writing, and grew used to no one telling her to stop those silly things. They weren't silly, no more silly than their stagnant lifestyle. Then one night, she wished on a star.

"Star so big, star so bright, the very first star I see tonight, A wish I may, if I might, ask of you, if that's alright. O big star, in the night, I've seen animals and birds in flight, but I'm lonely, don't you see, I would like human company. Hopefully someone who understands me?" The last part I finished as a question.

"Nice job. Most people don't get that you use up the wish you ask for in the rhyme. Wished for wishes tend to not work." I spun around to see-

"Mom? I thought I asked for someone who understood me." I said. She smiled.

"You did, and I do. How did you take all those years in that town? Hell's more like it, I could barely take two months."

"Two months? What the hex are you talking about? You've been here all my life, 15 years!" She shook her head sadly.

"No. The woman you knew as your mother disappeared, probably kidnapped. I replaced her and modified your memories, along with everyone else's in that town." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Modified? What are you? CIA?" The woman chuckled.

"No. I'm an official protector of the Magic Kingdom. Although, we're sort of like the CIA. A lot less paranoid and a lot more awesome, though." I decided that I liked this woman.

"Magic Kingdom? You mean the park at Disney World?" She shook her head.

"THE Magic Kingdom. The one ruled by Mickey Mouse. The one where magic is accepted as being more real then science. The place you're going."

"Am I on TV? One of those hidden camera shows?"

"TV. Not as good as LPS. Lots more faulty too." A crow crawled out of the bag. It cocked his head. "'Ello."

"That crow just talked." I pointed and backed away slowly, freaked out.

"This is Hemlock." Said the woman, glaring at him. "He can talk. He's not supposed to show himself."

"It was stuffy in there."

"Shut up. How can Ms. Tabby stand you?"

"She can't."

"Gee. I wonder why."

"Are you done with your pointless bickering?" Said a voice cold as ice and dark as pitch. Hemlock looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Ohhh curses."

"Maleficent." Muttered the woman under her breath.

A woman appeared out of the forest. She had horns on her head and short raven black hair, yellow eyes that seemed to be on fire, and green skin. She looked as though she had stepped straight out of Sleeping Beauty.

"Joyce!" I turned around to see a dark haired girl with a noticeable tan leaning on the bank of the creek.

"Get Jenny to the School! I'll deal with her." Joyce said, turning to face the woman. Maleficent clicked her tongue.

"Oh, don't you know not to take what's yours?" Joyce scowled.

"You're one to talk."

"True." Maleficent smiled, more like smirked, as she sent a black blade with a glass orb at the end into Joyce's chest. Immediately Joyce started paling, then began to fade, the knife turning into... something. Something with yellow eyes.

Hemlock yelped. "Second star to the right, and straight on 'till morning!"

The brunette nodded. "Agreed. Let's get out of here!"

Hemlock flew over as she grabbed my arm and dove as Maleficent threw another of the knives at us. Hemlock clung on tight to my arm as we practically flew through the water.

When we surfaced it was light, due to some nice-looking street lamps nearby. A short black figure ran over.

"Are you alright?" Asked a guy with a very high-pitched voice. I couldn't see him clearly, in fact, I couldn't see anything clearly. I puked up some dark matter and shivered.

"I d-d-don't-" I puked again. I felt freezing. "F-f-feel so good." The shivers turned to shudders.

The brunette blanched. "Mickey, she's been stabbed." Hemlock jumped off and started pacing.

"Oh bad, oh bad, oh bad, bad, bad, bad."

"Get her to the infirmary." Mickey said.

Then I shuddered again. I felt as though my blood was boiling!

"Hot hot hot hot HOT." I shuddered one last time, then felt normal, a little weak, but normal. My vision cleared as the brunette looked at my leg.

"I – I can't believe it. It's gone! The knife is gone! So's the wound!" She said in surprise.

Then I passed out. Probably due to Hemlock giving me the Vulcan Nerve Peck. Of course, it might have been the day catching up to me.


	2. The Minds of our Children

"Our greatest natural resource is the minds of our children."- Walt Disney

"Oi. Where are we?" Said someone with a British accent. I opened a eye to see a dark-haired girl leaning over me.

"Magic Kingdom." I muttered.

"No, really?"

"Magic Kingdom. Now let me go back to..." I shot up as everything that had happened last night came back to me. "HOLY BEANS!" I yelped, banging my head against hers.

"Ugh! Stupid Americans! You're barmy, the lot of you!"

"Stereotypes are stupid." I said, rubbing my head. "I've heard enough Blonde Jokes to know that."

"Well, you are. You lot won't help us out with the Krauts blitzing London."

"Wait, what?"

Just then there was a large puff of smoke and a girl with short black hair and a kimono sat up, rubbing her head and cursing in Japanese.

"JAP!" Yelled British, tackling her. "DEATH TO THE AXIS!" She screeched. After many blows and a couple shiners both ways I managed to get her off of kimono girl.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" I yelled. "And what's with calling kimono girl a 'Jap'? That was only politically correct in the 1940s."

"What are you talking about mate? It's 1941."

"WHAT? It's 2013!"

"No, It is 1776." We turned to look at kimono girl. She looked at us. "I know a little English. And it is 1776." I flopped back into the bed.

"Holy cow. Why is this happening?" A black cat entered through the window.

"You got selected as an I-Mage trainee, child." She said, spitting out three pamphlets. Kimono girl screamed. Something about 'O Toyo'? The cat glared at her. "I assure you Kiri, I am not a vampire. And O Toyo was killed years back." She picked up one of the pamphlets and gave it to her.

"Vampire cat? Lord, the Japs are messed up!" Said Encyclopedia Britannica. The cat swatted her on the ear.

"Amanda hon! Prejudice like that ain't cool with anyone nowadays." She handed her a pamphlet, then padded over to me.

"Here you go." She gave me a pamphlet.

My name was written on the pamphlet in gold letters. I opened it to see a list of classes on one side, and a short history on the other.

According to the pamphlet, the school was founded approximately six years ago, by Walt Disney. It explained how the school, and the Magic Kingdom, existed in a sort of bubble outside time. Therefore you could find someone from Star Trek era and someone from the era of Rome (ancient Rome that is) in the same building. The school trained I-Mages, people with strong imaginations, to use their powers to fight against the Dark Force, and uphold the Light Force. It also had a section on something called the Light Force Theorem. According to the Light Force Theorem darkness, or evil, and light were somewhat what you would find in nature. Unless you go into a cave or something, it's never completely dark. And also the fact that lights always cut through darkness. The same theory applied to the Dark Force and the Light Force. The Light Force would always triumph over the Dark Force, or so it was believed. It seemed to work out, I thought. In fairytales and stuff, the good guys always won.

"My name is Ms. Tabby." Said the cat, "And along with my...partner..."

"Which is me!" Said Hemlock, flying in through the window. Ms. Tabby glared at him.

"Hemlock, we will be your mascots. Joy of joys." She muttered under her breath. Hemlock cocked his head and looked at me.

"Glad to see you didn't turn into a Heartless overnight." He said. Miss Tabby's eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FOOL BIRD?" Hemlock looked at her.

"You mean Mickey didn't tell you? Last night, when Joyce was getting Jenny," his voice faltered and he looked down, "Maleficent appeared. She got Joyce with a Heart Thief, and got Jenny with one too."

"... THAT is the worst fib I have ever heard tell of you fool bird!" Said Ms. Tabby "It's obvious that Jenny is not a heartless."

"But that's the thing!" Said Hemlock. "When she got here she started burning up, and then she went back to normal. There wasn't even a Heart Thief or a wound! Ask Mickey if you don't believe me." Miss Tabby gawked at him. As she opened her mouth a bell rang.

"8 o'clock! And all is well! 8 o'clock and all is well!" Ms Tabby's hackles stood.

"Oh! You girls have got to hurry! Your classes start soon!" She pushed us out the door. "Bye now!"

She slammed the door shut and I checked the schedule.

"We have... Darkness Defense. At the west wing, room 506. Better get going, it's at 8:15." We walked over, running into several people from different timelines.

"Hello." Said the teacher-

"DONALD DUCK!" I screeched, pointing at the white duck in sailor garb.

He crossed his arms (wings?) "Anyone else?"

Kiri was staring wide-eyed at him and mouthing words, unable to push them across the barrier between thought and speech.

Amanda brought out a revolver and emptied it at his head. Yelping, he dove to the side, the hat gaining several holes before falling.

"WHAT THE HEX DID YOU YOU THAT FOR?" I screamed at the British girl.

"How are you sure that that thing it isn't some Nazi experiment?" I looked at her dumbfounded.

"A, IT'S DONALD DUCK! I know for a fact that they had him around in 1941! B, does he look or sound German?" She shook her head.

"More like a Jap, really." I face-palmed, grabbed the gun, opened a window, and pitched it out.

"That's so you don't pull anything like that again." Donald was looking through the holes in his hat.

"This is worse than when I got drafted." He muttered, tossing it into the wastebasket and pulling a new hat out of his desk. "Then you knew that they were gonna shoot at you."

There were three empty desks with our names on them. Literally. They had name tags on them, along with a satchel over the chair and a book (Dark Force for I-Mages) on the desk. I sat at mine, Amanda sat on the left of me, and Kiri sat on the right.

"Class, please turn to page 234," Said Donald, "we're going to learn about Heart Thieves." My heart skipped a beat.

"As you know, people in the Magic Kingdom are made of three parts, the heart, the body, and the mind." He began. "When the heart is consumed by darkness, it leaves the body and the soul behind and transforms into a Heartless. The power of the Heartless depends on how much darkness is in the heart."

"A Heart Thief," he continued, "is made of Hellanite and darkness." He drew a quick diagram of the knife.

"The orb," he pointed to the ball on the hilt, "is enchanted to draw out the heart. The blade," he Said, pointing to the blade on the picture, "is filled with extra darkness so that the Heartless is more powerful." He went on to explain how they work and what to do if you are stabbed by one.

"Once the blade enters the body," he said, "the enchantment in the orb takes effect. It draws the heart into the orb and begin to feed it with darkness. We're still working on a surefire way to stop it. In the meantime, the best way is to break the heart-drawing enchantment in the orb." He went on like that until the bell rang and we left for the next class.

"Excuse me Jenny," said Kiri "didn't Ms. Tabby-san say something about you getting stabbed with a Heart Thief?" I nodded.

"Yes, she did."

"So, shouldn't you be one of those Heartless things?" Asked Amanda.

"I really don't know." I said, shaking my head. "I don't know."

**BloodLily: Ok, guys I need help.**

**Amanda: Obviously.**

**BloodLily: Shut Up. I need a different kind of help. (At the moment.)**

**Amanda: :)**

**BloodLily: Wipe that smirk off your mug, girl. I need ideas for chapters in between now, and the fight scene. If I use the idea, I'll mention your name. Please review if you want this story to continue!**


End file.
